


My June Bingo Card

by Galadriel34



Series: McDanno [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Original Work, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen, M/M, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:39:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The best things come out of the water.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. The Card




	2. Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best things come out of the water.


	3. Celebration




	4. Expecting




	5. Holiday




	6. Happiness




	7. Threshold




	8. What's a Snookie?




	9. Television




	10. Your Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello

 


End file.
